Nine (character)
Nine, or 9', is a Numberblock who debuts in the episode with the same name. He is voiced by David Holt. Biography Like 4, 9 likes to be square. But when he's square, he sneezes out his middle block, causing him to be 8. However, this won't happen if 1 enters 8's hole in her trapezium form. Appearance 9 is the Numberblock made up of 9 blocks, each 3 in a different shade of grey. He has darker grey eyebrows with a small tint of blue. the eyes, lips, & limbs are completely grey. He has the same face as 4, except his eyebrows are solid curved rectangles. Episode Appearances *''Nine (debut) *''Ten'' *''Just Add One'' *''Blast Off'' *''The Three Threes'' *''Odds and Evens'' *''The Two Tree'' *''Numberblock Castle'' *''Ten Green Bottles'' *''Now We Are Six to Ten'' *''Numberblobs'' *''Buliding Blocks'' *''Peekaboo!'' *''Hiccups'' *''What's the difference?'' *''Numberblock Rally'' *''Five and Friends'' *''Ten Again'' *''Flatland'' *''The Legend of Big Tum'' *''Mirror, Mirror'' *''The Wrong Number'' (biggest number) Total number of appearances: 22 Quotes *''"I'm a square."'' *''"Every time I sneeze, I always get one smaller."'' *"ACHOO!"' *"AHH!"'' Prototype design Gabe Sotillo's original design of 9 is female and is brown with dark brown eyes, lips, limbs, and no eyebrows. Her left eye is nonagonal with 5 eyelashes and her right is oval with 4 eyelashes. Also, the tail of the 9 above his head is curved diagonally instead of vertically straight. Trivia *9 is the first multiple of 3 who is male. The second is 18, and the 3rd is 90. *9 is very similar to 4 in many ways as they are both square numbers, both are male and are the second biggest number in their respective seasons. However, they are different when: 4 is even while 9 is odd, 4 is voiced by Marcel McCalla while 9 is voiced by David Holt and the fact that 9 is calmer than 4. *9 is mostly seen arranged vertically, in a square, and 1+2+2+2+2. *9's debut eponymous episode would have been the only episode where he is the biggest number in it weren't for "The Wrong Number" *''Just Add One ''is the first episode in which when 9 is arranged 1+2+2+2+2, his face is below his top block. *9 is the second (third if you count 1) (fourth if you count 0) square number to appear in the series and the biggest square in Ten out of Ten. *9 is the second male odd number. *9's voice actor, David Holt, also voices 7. *Nine’s voice has gotten deeper in Series 2. **His voice actor also voices: ***Some of the male Alphablocks from Alphablocks ***Shere Khan (Disney's The Jungle Book) ***Steggy (Harry And His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs) ***Kaito, Robot Tennis (Hot Shots Tennis) ***UK version of Face (Nick Jr) *Here is a list of episodes where Nine doesn't sneeze: **Blast Off **Odds and Evens **Numberblock Castle **Numberblobs **Building Blocks (nearly sneezes) **Peekaboo! **What's the Difference? **Five and Friends **Flatland **The Legend of Big Tum **Mirror, Mirror **The Wrong Number *According to Punchcar63's Barbershop Fours Cast, Arifmetix is the voice of Nine. *He is shown to be lazy in some parts, relying on other Numberblocks.. Here are the episodes where he's lazy in. **The Three Threes (becomes the three threes which do all the work for him. partially lazy though, because he helped) **Numberblocks Rally (main nine does nothing to speed up. this is further proven by the fact that the vertical nine was fast and when he became eight he sped up, but only very briefly) **The Wrong Number (does not realize it's 5, 6, 7 and thinks someone robbed him) **Fifteen (relies on the step squad to get him a new milk and biscuit) * The original One that fell from the sky in "One" is currently in Nine, she is in his top block (1x9) or his top left block (3x3). Errors * In the Numberblocks coloring page in the CBeebies Special Magazine Issue 113, 9 mistakenly has 4's eyebrows. Gallery S2 E4.PNG |9 in "Nine" S2 E10.PNG |9 splits into The Three Threes. S2 E14.PNG |9 in "Numberblocks Castle" 9 with tissue.PNG|9 with a hanky 9 and Prototype 9.png Tickly Nose.PNG|9 about to sneeze C41D72C2-73F6-4544-ACF3-FBB1BAD1BAD8.png|“False alarm.” 21196689-B0EF-4986-81AA-475D52F2DA29.png|“Maybe if I take a run up...” E01E002E-909A-4FE3-AF9F-B924DFEA7538.png|Nine about to sneeze in “Ten Again” (Notice how he doesn’t have a wiggly block in Series 2) Screenshot 2018-12-02-07-59-12.png Happy nine.png x1080-JgH.jpg|nine glowing Sleeping_9.PNG|Nine sleeping in "Now We Are Six To Ten" Category:Odd Numberblocks Category:Square Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 3 Numberblocks Category:Composite Numberblocks Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Numberblocks voiced by David holt Category:Multiple Of 9 Numberblocks